Finn Mertens (Adventure Time)
Finn the Human is the Anchor for the Adventure Time Loops which take place in the magical land of Ooo, his Loops have only a few pivotal points and mostly consist of him adventuring. Description Finn is a fun, slightly naive human boy, possibly the only human boy on Ooo, he's around fifteen years old and almost always wears a white, bear head looking hat, covering long blond hair, his eyes are blue and he's missing several teeth because bites trees and rocks among other things. Besides his hat Finn wears a light blue shirt and dark blue shorts, he usually has a green Adventure Pack with him, in which he carries supplies, and knick knacks. Finn has a profound love of adventure, and will never say no to a challenge, although he hates to lose, he isn't afraid to admit defeat, unless he was defeated by something evil, in which case he'll get back up and start punching. Although at times violent and aggressive, Finn is a brave and righteous hero. He has a very strong sense of responsibility and becomes upset when he is unable to help others. He seems to be somewhat overprotective of his friends.He is almost physically incapable of doing anything evil or unjust, and will struggle greatly against doing such things even when necessary. Finn's aspirations to be a great hero makes him somewhat of a moral sheriff in the Land of Ooo, as he is willing to help and protect any innocent being. Finn appears to be somewhat simple-minded, seeing that he gets a lot of conflicting emotions when it is unclear whether something is good or evil. Finn can also be veyr headstrong, rushing into things without truly understanding them, as well as stubborn, being unwilling to give up or lose at most anything, or try to do something in a way he disagrees with. Finn suffers from One of Finn's weaknesses is short-cone monochromacy which is the tendency to see the colors green and red as gray. History The Land of Ooo is a magical and absolutely wonky place full of dangers and wonders, despite all this, the only event That Ooo's Loopers have to look out for is the Lich's escape, due to the fact that most other villains, aside from Hunson Abadeer, are what Finn refers to as C-listers, Finn spends most Loops helping to stop the random and crazy emergencies that occur throughout Ooo. Abilities *'Physical': Finn can jump very high and is exceptionally strong and agile for a boy of his age. Despite his age and appearance, Finn seems to be quite strong and athletic, he can wrestle full grown marauders and Ogres and still come out on top. He also can make his arms and legs bend in inhuman ways, such as when he dances and uses "Spaghetti limbs" *'Tolerance': Finn has a very high pain threshold, saying "Whatever" when he breaks his limbs, and being able to hug a fire elementals and allow Fire Wolves to lick him. *'Mental': Finn has the ability to mentally fight psychic abilities, Stopping others from controlling his thoughts and reading his mind. Finn can also lock unwanted memories in "the vault," However, this is a normal human ability that occurs where certain memories are removed from the consciousness if is to painful or traumatic for them to recall. *'Fighting Styles': Finn is proficient in several forms of combat, including hand-to-hand, magic, and swordsmanship. When using hand-to-hand combat, he is an aggressive fighter, combining some forms of martial arts or his amazing swordsmanship skills. Finn prefers overpowering his opponents but when he has to, he is quick enough to understand an opponent's weakness or using his environment to win a fight. *'Keyblade': During a fused Loop with Sunset Shimmer, Sunset began teaching Finn how to use a Keyblade, she also gave him a note for King Mickey asking the Disney Looper to give Finn the ability to summon and properly use a keyblade * Subspace Pocket: Finn can store objects and carry them between Loops, he has a growing collection of swords, axes, knives, war hammers, and other such weapons. Relationships Jake the Dog: Finn's adoptive brother and best friend, while the two argue and fight from time to time, you'd be hard pressed to find two closer bros anywhere Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum: A close ally and friend to Finn, Princess Bubblegum, or PB as she's often called, was Finn's first crush, he's long since gotten over her in the Loops. Princess Phoebe Flame: Flame Princess was Finn's first real girlfriend, and while other Loopers thought it was odd he continued a relationship that ended badly into the Loops. It paid off once Flame Princess began Looping, the two are currently dating. Marceline the Vampire Queen: During her first encounter with Finn and Jake, Marceline was anything but friendly. Despite initially being their enemy, Marceline quickly became one of Finn and Jake's closest friends, she and Finn actually have a lot in common, although Marceline isn't afraid to do the wrong thing if she has to. I'ce King/Simon Petrikov': Originally Finn's number one enemy, Ice King eventually became a friend of Finn and Jake's, this is in part because he mostly stopped kidnapping princesses, or at least went from forced marriages to forced dates, and in part because his mental state is caused by the magic, and possibly baseline soul bound, crown he wears. Finn tries to help Simon as much as he can, and hasn't stopped trying to find a way to save the man from himself. [[Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony)|'Sunset Shimmer']]: During a fused Loop where Shimmer taught Finn the basics of being a keyblade wielder, the two developed a teacher student relationship. Category:Anchor Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:The Land of Ooo